La delincuente
by Any-chan15
Summary: Cómo odiaba Kagura a ese roba impuestos, y cómo odiaba Sougo a esa china. Por eso siempre sería el primero en llegar cuando ella causara disturbios, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.


**¡Hola fandom de Gintama, agradézcanle/échenle la culpa (tachar la opción que no corresponda :v) a Franny Fany Tsuki por mi presencia nuevamente en este lugar!**

 **Neeeeeee-san, te pido perdón porque hace rato te había prometido un shot por tu éxito en aquel importante examen ;-; pero hasta ahora que no se me venía a la cabeza una buena idea, la vedad no sé si me quedó bien pero hice mi mejor intento XD ¡espero que te guste!**

 _ **Advertencia: posible OOC.**_

 **Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi, esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La delincuente**

 **Capítulo único**

.  
Kondo Isao se relajaba en su oficina, esa noche parecía que iba a ser…tragó grueso, casi caía en la maldición de la palabra con "T", esa que aquella nadie que trabajara en el shinsengumi debía pronunciar o siquiera pensar si es que esperaba una verdadera tranquilidad.

— ¿¡Pero qué he hecho!? —gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tratando de arrancar sus cabellos, justo el primer día en que su pupilo más problemático salía a recorrer las calles él mencionaba esa maldita palabra.

En la oficina entró Hijikata para ver por qué tanto escándalo y entonces Kondo recobró la compostura, si tenía al responsable Hijikata acompañando a Okita, en contra de la voluntad de éste claro está; no había nada de qué preocuparse. Un momento… ¿no se suponía que Hijikata y Okita estaban en la calle? Sudó frío y sus malos presentimientos se cumplieron cuando escuchó cómo alguien luchaba fuera.

—Traemos una chica detenida —informó Toushiro, sin rechistar pues él no se quejaba cuando debía hacer su trabajo.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Kondo levantando una pequeña banderita blanca y llorando, ahora debía encargarse del papeleo…

En el pasillo que daba a las prisiones, Okita luchaba con Kagura Yato, mejor conocida como la reina del distrito Kabuki, conocida por el shinsengumi como la revoltosa niña malcriada que se escapaba de casa cada dos por tres y su irresponsable padre iba a hacer alboroto al departamento del shinsengumi cuando sabía bien donde estaba. Al final terminaron por siempre hacer tiempo hasta que podían atrapar a la chiquilla y reunirla con su padre, en vez de estar haciendo innecesariamente todo el papeleo por la "desaparición". Pero una vez Kagura cumplió los dieciocho años al fin Okita pudo vengarse por todas las noches que lo hizo trabajar como asno escribiendo papeleo para encontrarla a las dos horas y tener que hacer más papeleo para cerrar el archivo…de esa noche. ¡Cuántas horas le debía esa malcriada cerda! Quien decía que en su casa no le daban suficiente comida y por eso se iba con su Yorozuya. Como si esos vagos tuvieran dinero para comprar comida…

Y si, le debería haber preocupado los reclamos de la niña, pero él no era del jodido servicio social así que solo podía odiarla por todas sus semanas de noche perdidas, y ahora le tocaba patrullar…y le encantaba arrestarla, no era difícil y ni siquiera debía inventar cosas porque siempre ella se metía en algún lío.

— ¡Suéltame, roba impuestos! —se quejó la gura mientras luchaba por librarse y escaparse de allí.

—Sabes que si te escapas la condena será peor, ¿verdad? —le recordó el chico, no logrando convencerla, pero haciendo que ella bajara la guardia y logrando así meterla a la sección de celdas.

La vio tirada allí dentro y sonrió sádicamente al poder mirarla con superioridad, ahora estaba en sus manos y bajo su voluntad para torturarla tanto como quisiera…

—Borra esa asquerosa mirada, tú escribes porque es tu detenida, yo la vigilo —dijo Hijikata mientras ponía a calentar agua.

Okita se quejó pero Toushiro no haría su trabajo ni dejaría que alguien debajo de ese techo fuera ofendido o tratado como basura, como su cuñado pretendía. Desde que lo vio orillarse junto a la chica que trataba de abrir la puerta de una casa sin resultado, sabía lo que iba a suceder, aunque no negaba que la encontraron haciendo algo sospechoso pero el interrogatorio le tocaba a Okita. Además, fijo su vista en la joven de cabello bermellón, ya la habían detenido muchas veces por disturbios en la vía pública, pero nunca antes la había visto bajo los efectos de las drogas, cosa que su inexperto compañero no había notado, le parecía bien así pues no quería arruinar el futuro de una niña de dieciocho años con un historial de drogas, aunque por cómo iba encaminada su historial se llenaría con muchos delitos menores y eso también era malo.

Gruñó por lo bajo, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por los delincuentes? Esas sucias sabandijas que solo arruinaban la sociedad…miró con detenimiento a Kagura, y es que ella no parecía pertenecer a ellos.

—Dame un número de teléfono, llamaré a quien quieras para avisarle que estás aquí —dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo. La chica se pegó a los barrotes y estuvo a punto de decirle cuando se calló—. ¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos vagos?

— ¡Trabajamos más que ustedes! —protestó la gura, no dejaría que un roba impuestos desprestigiara a su amada Yorozuya. Se fue a tomar asiento y agachó la cabeza, no quería decirlo pero la gran gura había sido engañada, le habían prometido alimento pero le dieron algo raro que la dejó mareada, creyó que esa era su casa, jamás tuvo intención de robar nada.

El hombre suspiró y dejó salir el humo de su cigarrillo. Tomó un paquete de arroz y un par de huevos, no sabía cocinar muchas cosas pero al menos podría hacerle algo de comer a esa chica para pasar la noche, después de todo una de las responsabilidades de quién vigila a los detenidos es mantenerlos bien alimentados, aunque eso solo se limitaba a una taza de té o agua, haría una excepción.

-.-.-.-

Okita jamás había escrito tan veloz en toda su vida, y es que la china solo estaría allí ocho horas máximo y quería aprovecharlas. Se burlaría tanto de ella que ésta terminaría llorando. Leyó el sumario en sus manos y le llamó la atención, ya la habían detenido muchas veces así que conocía su modus operandi y eso que estaba haciendo no cuadraba con ella, tal vez tenía razón cuando decía que era solo un malentendido. Se puso a meditar sobre eso, ¿por qué querría entrar en casa de un extraño? A decir verdad se veía desorientada y confundida cuando fue a detenerla, además la casa tenía la misma fachada frontal que la de la gura, tal vez fue condicionada a hacer eso…

Fue despacio hasta las celdas, si bien no daría marcha atrás al castigo del delito que cometió quería saber qué más había tras esa historia, porque si alguien que no fuera él le ponía un dedo encima a esa china la pagaría muy caro. Ella era su víctima, su presa, su delincuente.

Hijikata sonrió al ver la expresión pensativa de Okita al entrar, había perdido la fe en su cuñado de que entendiera la situación pero al parecer muy tarde lo comprendió. Kagura no era ella misma al momento del arresto.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó dándole otra bocanada al cigarrillo.

—Voy a violarla.

El hombre de negros cabellos por poco y se tragaba el cigarrillo por la sorpresa que le causó, comenzó a toser y maldecir a ese chiquillo. ¿¡Quién demonios se creía para hacerle esas bromas!?

—Alguien le tendió una trampa, voy a asesinar al que lo hizo —dijo bajo al ver a la gura dormir con una sonrisa y unos granos de arroz en la comisura de su boca—. ¿Acaso le hiciste de comer? —cuestionó asqueado, pero su compañero no respondió—. Vaya…se ve que mi hermana de verdad te cambió.

Kagura despertó cuando un bolígrafo golpeó su frente, se talló uno de sus ojos para despabilarse y sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido por dormir sobre aquella cama de cemento. Lo que vio la confundió, ¿acaso todos los roba impuestos se golpeaban entre sí? ¡Qué injusto, ella quería unirse!

—Oye, dame más comida —dijo para llamar la atención, entonces los dos masculinos dejaron de pelear y trataron de recobrar la compostura.

—Esto no queda aquí —sentenció Hijikata mientras salía echo una furia de ese lugar.

Sougo rechistó y le hizo un desprecio, luego miró enfadado a la china, ¿por qué no le dijo nada en su momento? Repetir "no es lo que parece" no justifica ni excusa nada, ¿era tonta acaso?

—Me vas a decir quién te hizo esto, china. Y sino…—miró hacia todos lados, buscando una manera no violenta de hacerla hablar, sus ojos brillaron al ver una olla con arroz—…me verás comer esto a mí solo.

La peor tortura que podía existir para la gran Yato.

-.-.-.-.-  
Cuando de comida se trataba Kagura no se hacía de rogar y pronto se encontró a él y a un grupo seleccionado rodeando uno de los antros más bajos de Kabuki, según la china la habían contratado para un trabajo de seguridad en la puerta de ese lugar y cuando dijo que tenía hambre le ofrecieron unos caramelos de sabor extraño.

Renegó al recordarlo, ella o era muy inocente o muy estúpida, ¿quién aceptaría en primer lugar un trabajo allí y luego confiaría para comer caramelos? ¡Qué ganas de golpearla que tenía!

El operativo inició, con Kondo dirigiéndolo y un juez presente (ya que de otra forma era ilegal aquel operativo). Él estaba feliz de poder participar aunque su jefe llorara por dentro ya que se sentía culpable por haber despertado la maldición de la letra "T". Por favor, todos sabían que las guardias nocturnas eran para descansar del ajetreado día a día, y ahora estaba casi por amanecer y él estaba dirigiendo un operativo anti drogas. ¡Qué maldita palabra!

-.-.-.-.-

La china se paseaba de un lado a otro en su celda, tal vez Gin y Shinpachi estaban preocupados y buscándola, y ella como la adulta que fingía ser no quiso avisarles. Ni sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí dentro, no se quejaba de las otras veces que estuvo metida allí porque habían sido sus errores, pero en esta ocasión era muy injusto.

Tomó los barrotes en sus manos y golpeó su cabeza contra ellos, no muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para que le doliera, era una tonta. Escuchó un escándalo ir hacia ese lugar y miró con curiosidad la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a su empleador y varios tipos del antro donde trabajó.

—Oye, imbécil —muchos de los hombres se dieron vuelta ante ese llamado, así que se corrigió—, sádico. ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó a Okita, quien luego de meter en una celda al tipo que llevaba esposado, abrió la puerta de la gura y le colocó las esposas—. ¡Hey!

—Eres mi detenida —dijo con sorna, mirándola nuevamente de forma sádica—. Pero ahora también eres mi testigo, así que vamos, te tomaré declaración. Y dirás todo lo que yo quiera oír.

La gura salió siendo jalada violentamente, utilizando todos los insultos que conocía contra ese roba impuestos quien había dicho todo de una manera que sonaba pervertida. Cómo odiaba Kagura a ese roba impuestos, y cómo odiaba Sougo a esa china. Por eso siempre sería el primero en llegar cuando ella causara disturbios, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

-.-.-.-.-

Shinpachi volvió a suspirar preocupado, se giró a ver a Gin leyendo "tranquilamente" la Jump en el sofá, sabía que él también estaba preocupado pero le había dicho que si iban por ella, Kagura no volvería a confiar en ellos.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, no debimos dejarla ir en primer lugar —protestó Shinpachi con el ceño fruncido, tomando una espada de madera y yendo en busca de la gura, por su parte Gin sonrió, _¡al fin, ya era hora!_ Pensó antes de salir también junto a Sadaharu, quien ya se había comido una cuarta parte de la puerta porque no lo dejaban ir a buscar a su dueña.

Debían ir por ella, eran su familia después de todo.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D de ser así háganmelo saber x3**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
